


Reciprocity

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'back scratches'.  The Death of Rats makes itself useful - for a price, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

SQUEAK? asked the Death of Rats, brittle whiskers twitching in puzzlement.

‘I have an itch I can’t quite reach,’ Susan explained.

The rat watched as she contorted, vainly trying to scratch the offending patch of skin, and sniggered: SNH. SNH. SNH.

‘Oh yes, I’m sure this is very amusing,’ Susan snapped, glaring. ‘Here, give me that,’ she said, her eyes lighting on the tiny scythe that would make her reach just that little bit longer.

She held her hand out, but the Death of Rats snatched the scythe away and hugged it protectively.

SQUEAK!

‘If you’re going to intrude in my life you could at least make yourself useful.’

Susan sighed in frustration, and turned back to her marking.

Then she froze, feeling pin-sharp claws scurrying up her back, and a bony snout pressing into her.

SQUEAK?

‘A bit higher.’

The rat shifted, tried again.

‘Oh yes, just there.’

SQUEAK?

‘Much better.’

The Death of Rats jumped down onto the desk, and Susan frowned at it. ‘What do you want?’ she asked suspiciously.

SQUEAK? it said, the skull somehow projecting an air of innocence.

‘You know exactly what I mean.’

They looked at each other for a moment. Susan had just enough of her Grandfather’s stare to win.

SQUEAK? the rat asked hopefully.

‘Oh, alright.’

Susan lifted the lid of her desk and scrabbled among the empty chocolate wrappers, pulled one out and handed it over.

‘There. But if it’s nougat then I’m afraid that’s just tough.’


End file.
